


Little Monster

by JMRabbit13



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Budo's adopted sister, Delinquent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMRabbit13/pseuds/JMRabbit13
Summary: She knew that it would be better for her to stay away from Osoro, her brother told her it'd be best to stay away from all the delinquents. But, she couldn't help herself. When she saw the infamous monster of Akademi, all she saw was a girl as broken as her. And all she wanted to do was reach out to her. And, even if it was just a little bit, have her feelings returned.
Relationships: Osoro Shidesu/Original Character(s), Osoro Shidesu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Little Monster

_ She was just playing with her toys, minding her own business, so she wasn’t expecting her mother to suddenly appear in front of her. With her makeup done, and her clothes clean and perfect she looked far better than she usually did. Which probably meant there was still plenty of liquor in the fridge. _

_ Her mother smiled down at her and reached her hand out to cup her cheek, her hand felt colder than usual. A part of her was worried about what was going to happen next, she was never really sure, but she continued to meet those misty silver eyes. _

_ “My sweet child,” she spoke softly in that sing-songy voice that was so familiar. Her words were kind, but her voice felt so distant-as though she wasn’t really there. The more she looked at her mother, the more she wanted to believe in that smile and in her words. However, her eyes, those one-of-a-kind silver eyes, looked lifeless. It was as though they were empty of anything. " I love you, Osoro.” _

_ More than anything, she wished she could believe in those words from this dead woman. _

“You alright Boss?”

Osoro looked to her right and saw Umeji giving her a concerned look-or as concerned as someone pretending to be a delinquent will let himself look in public.

He continued, as the other’s walked a little ahead of them-talking about this and that. “You’ve been looking a little pale since earlier.”

Truth be told, she didn’t feel great. In fact, she felt like she was barely waking up right now. This morning was a blurry memory. She could barely recall waking up in her bed, getting ready and leaving her house to catch the train. It had all felt mechanical, as though she were on auto pilot. Even now, when the guys found her after she got off the train, she didn’t feel awake until Umeji called for her attention directly.

“Just didn’t get enough sleep.” Was what she told him and herself. She knew it wasn’t the truth, but she didn’t want to admit why she felt drained.

Regardless, it looked like he accepted that as her answer, and the worry in his expression almost completely disappeared.

“Why don’t we skip so that you can take a nap Boss?” Gaku suggested as he slowed down to be on Osoro’s other side.

“I don’t need a nap.” She responded, thinking that would end the conversation.

However, Hokuto spoke up. “We can still skip school and do something else?”

“We can’t skip an entire school day, else the counselor will drag all our asses back into her office again.” Osoro agreed with Umeji, she didn’t want to give that woman any excuse to get her back into her office. The bitch most definitely had something against Osoro.

Hokuto wouldn’t give up however. “Then why not  _ one _ class at least? PE for example.”

“You  _ always _ want to skip on PE.” Umeji pointed out.

“Hey I’m not the only one.” With that, the other three nodded in agreement.

“But what do you think, Boss?” Hayanari asked. With that, everyone’s eyes fell back to her.

These five have been attached to her for nearly an entire year now, so she’s more or less grown used to their attached nature. They would hang onto anything she said, whether they agreed with her or not. To this day, she wasn’t quite sure what caused them to be like this to her, all she knew was it had something to do with  _ that _ fight. Regardless, she was used to it, but she still wasn’t completely comfortable with it.

She walked ahead of them. “You idiots figure out for yourselves. As much as I hate class, I know that the counselor is waiting for the first chance to suspend me.”

Then, she heard the sound of them picking up their pace. “Then it’s settled.” Umeji said with matter -of-fact in his voice.

“We’ll just stick with you Boss.” Gaku said, apparently speaking for everyone.

The moment continued, and the boys chattered among themselves as they usually did. But, their talking slowly became white noise to her. That dream had left an unpleasantly soft ringing in her head, and it was giving her a headache.

So, when they finally reached the school and changed out their shoes, Osoro told them she was going to go to the bathroom-the one place they can’t follow her into. Umeji said they’d meet her at the incinerator and she walked off. ‘I need to throw some water in my face.’ Was her reason to going. She felt unwell from the dream, and all she wanted was to immediately wash away the feeling.

She entered the girls’ bathroom expecting it to be empty, it usually was, but there was someone else inside using a sink. The girl flinched when her eyes met with Osoro, and that didn’t surprise her. She just ignored the other girl and walked over to a different sink and turned on the facet.

Osoro didn’t say a word as she cupped water into her hands and rubbed it into her face. It helped her fatigue somewhat, but it wasn’t really making that ringing going away. ‘I’ll just have to fucking deal with it for the rest of the day then.’ She thought in defeat.

As she was using the back of her hand to wipe off the droplets from her face, she noticed something at the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw a small towel being handed to her, and she saw it was from the girl who was already in here. “Y-You can use this if you want.” Her voice was small and high-like if she hadn’t quite hit puberty yet.

‘I thought she left.’ She thought to herself. “I don’t need it.” As Osoro continued with her own drying, she noticed that the girl was still standing there, watching her. Already feeling annoyed today, this girl wasn’t helping. “What, you got a problem?”

She jumped, like if she was caught in the act. “N-No, I just…” She looked to the side as her voice trailed off.

“What?” Osoro insisted.

The girl looked up at her, almost shyly. “You… You having a bad day?” There was curious interest in her voice.

Osoro, for the first time, looked at the girl properly. She was small, barely reaching up to Osoro’s shoulders. She had fluffy light-orange hair pulled up into two pigtails with light blue ribbons, and she was wearing a bunny hair clip. Her eyes were big and dark brown, and there was a small trail of freckles that ran over the bridge of her nose. If it wasn’t for the Akademi high school uniform, Osoro would have assumed she was some middle schooler that snuck in.

She narrowed her eyes down at the girl. “That’s none of your fucking buisness.”

To her surprise, the girl didn’t react much other than frown a little. “I guess not, but if you are, I’d… like to help.” She fidgeted with her hands as she spoke, but she still held onto Osoro's eyes.

She stared at her a little longer before just turning away to leave. “Just mind your own business.”

Then, she felt a tug at her arm. She immediately pulled her arm back and turned around-ready to yell at the girl for touching her. However, she stopped when she saw the girl had raised up her hands like if touching Osoro had burned her; which sounded possible since her face was turning red. “I-I’m sorry! I just…” She slowly hardened her face with determination-that really just made her look childish. “I-I really would like to help if you need some. I can get you something to drink, or maybe just listen to you talk.” Then, her face softened. “I… I want you to feel better.”

‘What the hell is wrong with this girl?’ If Osoro knew one thing, it was that there’s no such thing as doing good for the sake of it. No one ever did anything out of “the kindness of their hearts.”

There was something wrong with this girl, that’s all Osoro could conclude. She wanted something, or she had some other underlying agenda. Either way, it only made her already sour mood worsen. She hated girls like this, that acted cutesy and sweet with their soft little voice just so they could use the people around them.

She glared down at her and her hands balled into fists at her side. “Why the hell does it matter to you in the first place? It doesn’t have anything to do with you, so just drop it!” She practically growled at her, and the soft ringing in her head was getting worse.

The girl jumped at Osoro’s words and she gripped at the sink next to her. Those doe eyes lowered down to the floor. “I-I’m sorry, I know that… this must really sound shady from someone you don’t know.”

“If you get it then just shut it-”

“But!” She cut off Osoro as her grip on the sink tightened, and she was shaking a little. “I-It is my business. I can’t leave you alone when you seem stressed… Not when… Not when I…”

Feeling annoyed, Osoro snapped. “Oi, spit it out already!”

Then, the girl took in a deep breath, and she looked up to meet Osoro’s eyes. Her face was bright red, and her eyes were shining with something intense. “I want to help, because I like you Shidesu-senpai!” This girl, that Osoro doesn’t remember ever meeting before now, said with her eyes shining bright and her voice loud with life.


End file.
